There is a semiconductor package made by stacking together multiple semiconductor chips and sealing the stack of semiconductor chips with a resin. It is possible to increase the capacity and speed of a semiconductor device and reduce the power consumption thereof by stacking the multiple semiconductor chips and accommodating the semiconductor chips in a single semiconductor package. In order to decrease the size of an electronic apparatus in which the semiconductor package is mounted, it is required to decrease the size of the semiconductor package.